paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lie That Becomes A Lie
(Opening shot; fade in to the lobby of the Lookout. It is daytime. Rocky runs into view) Rocky: (barks happily) (Cut to him, Marshall and Zuma playing with cars) Rocky: These toys are awesome to play with! Zuma: Yeah! Thanks for letting us share your toy cars, dude! Rocky: No problem. Sharing is caring. That’s what friends do, right? Marshall: They sure do. (looks to the left) Hey, guys. There’s a green car over there. Who wants to play with it? Rocky/Zuma: I do! (Both glance at each other and made a run for the green toy car. They both grabbed it) Rocky: Uh, Zuma. I was planning to play with this car Zuma: But you have that fire truck. Why can’t you play with that? Rocky: Zuma, I’ve played with that truck numerous times Zuma: So? Then play with another toy car Rocky: No way! This one is awesome! Zuma: (angrily) Well, I was planning on playing this first! Rocky: (angrily) No! I did! Zuma: No! Me! Rocky: I get to play with it first! I’m older than you! Zuma: That’s not fair! (Cut to the dalmatian) Marshall: Oh no… (He runs off to another room. Shortly, he comes back with Ryder, who angrily walks into the room with his arms crossed) Ryder: (sternly) Rocky, Zuma. Come here now (Dissolve to Rocky sitting on the cushions; zoom out a bit to frame Ryder) Ryder: (sternly) Rocky. I really didn’t like how you’re being selfish with Zuma Rocky: (angrily) That's not fair! Why am I the one that gets a timeout?! Ryder: First of all, you bit Marshall and called him a doofus Rocky: (grumbles) Only ‘cause it’s true Ryder: Rocky. I’m serious. You should know better than to do that to your friends Rocky: It’s not fair! I got in trouble because of Zuma! I can’t believe you’re taking his side! And you're a kid, why am I being scolded by you?! Ryder: (sighs) I’m not siding with anyone and I don't care whether I'm a kid or adult, I can still scold you. You bit Marshall. Biting hurts, Rocky. You may be mad at him, but biting Marshall won’t help at all. So that’s why you’re in time-out (The pup growls and sinks deeper into the cushion) Rocky: (grumbles) Fine Ryder: In the meantime, I’m going to be upstairs watching TV. Rocky, you are not allowed to leave from that spot. Your time-out will be over by two p.m. and no pup treats for you for a week! Rocky: WHAT?! No pup treats? You can't do that! Ryder: I'm sorry, Rocky. But biting is not okay, and that's your punishment Rocky: And besides, two p.m. is an hour away! Ryder: Rocky, sixty minutes is not that long. You can handle it (He walks off) Rocky: (sighs) Maybe I can handle waiting an hour and no pup treats for a week... (Rocky lays on one side) Rocky: I wonder what everyone else is doing (Cut to a close-up of Chase's stomach, which begins to rumble loudly. It comes through for a few seconds, then his paws come down to it as the noise dies down. Zoom out to frame him and Skye, sitting in the yard. The cockapoo looked at him with surprise) Skye: (smiling) Hey, Chase. Want to get something from Porter's cafe? Chase: Good idea, Skye. What do you want to get? Skye: I don’t know. (Both pups stood up) Chase: Oooh! How about we get a dish full of pup treats? Skye: Oh, that would be great! Chase: Let’s go! (Cut to the pups approaching Mr. Porter’s bakery. The owner of the store walks out, holding a plate of cookies) Chase/Skye: Hi, Mr. Porter Mr. Porter: Hey, pups! What are you two up to? Skye: We just want to grab something to eat Mr. Porter: Oh. Would you like some cookies? Chase: Yeah. I’ve never tried one of your cookies before (He takes one cookie and takes a bite) Chase: Oooh! I love that taste! (he eats the rest) That cookie tasted super, Mr. Porter Mr. Porter: I’m glad you two liked it. It’s a new recipe I wanted to try out. (Skye eats a cookie) Skye: What is it? Mr. Porter: Strawberry crumble Chase/Skye: Oooooh Mr. Porter: Here, take the entire plate. I’m going back in to make another batch (He enters back inside) Chase/Skye: Good luck! (Cut back to Rocky, who is still really pissed off. He is now watching TV) Rocky: I hate being in time-out! TV Announcer: (on TV, from o.s.) Do you ever get tired of playing the same toys everyday? (The voice seems to change Rocky's mood from grumpy to interested. Cut to the TV screen) TV Announcer: (on TV) Do you feel like your toy collection is lacking something special? (pulls out a red toy firetruck) Well, for all you children, here you go. This is the Shiny Red FireBoom, the most amazing toy firetruck any kid could have! It’s got a hand control you can use to drive it around, plus the characters inside talk to you! (Cut to the small figure in the truck) Firefighter Toy Figure: Come fight fire with me! (Cut to Rocky, who has a surprised expression) Rocky: No way! TV Announcer: (on TV, from o.s.) Sure it may look like any plain ol’ toy firetruck, but this one will keep kids playing until kids want to go beyond their bedtime just to play with this. (Cut back to Rocky) Rocky: I gotta have that truck! (He hears voices from outside. Rocky looks out the window behind him and noticed Zuma and Cappy trying to build something. Getting an idea, Rocky pulls out a fishing rod and ties a pup treat to the end of the rope. Cut to the duo outside) Cappy: Hey, Zuma. Where’s Rocky? Zuma: Oh. He got in trouble Cappy: For what? Zuma: He bit Marshall and called him a doofus Cappy: Woah! Rocky bit Marshall? That’s new Zuma: What do you mean? Cappy: Well...has Rocky ever bit anyone? Zuma: No. (slightly guilty) But I have once Cappy: You've bitten Rocky before? Wait, what happened? (Before the pup could tell his story, a paper airplane lands in front of Zuma. He picks it up and looks at it) Zuma: Huh? What’s this? (reading) “Zuma, help me. Sign...Rocky." Cappy: Wait, what? Zuma: Rocky needs my help! (Cappy grabs his tail, stopping him) Cappy: No he doesn’t. He’s fine (Dissolve to a while later; a crumpled piece of paper hits Zuma in the rear) Zuma: Huh? (notices the paper) Hey, what’s that? Cappy: (annoyed) It’s just Rocky. Ignore it (Dissolve to a while later, now the area is piled up with crumpled paper. A pup treat tied to a string lands in front of them. Zuma gasps and a smile forms on his face) Zuma: Ooh! A pup treat! (It starts to move away and Zuma runs after it. Cappy tries to stop him, but to no avail) Zuma: Hey! Cappy: No, no, Zuma! Don’t do this! You can’t let Rocky fool you! (follows him) Zuma: But dude, this pup treat is calling for me! (He continues to run after the moving treat) Cappy; Oh, Zuma! You’re better than this! Zuma: (from far distance) No I’m not! (The candy leads Zuma into the Lookout and to Rocky. The latter takes the treat and holds it up high) Rocky: Not yet, Zuma Zuma: Hey! Rocky: need a huge favor Zuma: (annoyed) For what? You’re in time-out, remember? Rocky: I know, okay? I was watching TV earlier and they’re selling a new toy Zuma: What is it, dude? Rocky: I knew you’d be interested. So, they’re talking about this new toy called the Shiny Red FireBoom Zuma: The Shorty-Red what now? Rocky: The Shiny Red FireBoom. It’s like a toy fire truck, but it includes a hand control you can use to drive it around. And also, the toys driving it can talk! Zuma: Huh… (He tries grabbing for the pup treat, but Rocky puts it behind his back) Zuma: (annoyed) So why are you telling me this, Rocky? Are you upset that you got in trouble because of me? Maybe you’re trying to get me in time-out! Rocky: Look, I’m sorry, okay? I never should’ve hit Marshall like that Zuma: Well, tell that to Marshall Rocky: (angrily) Why bother! He deserves it anyway! (Rocky looks at the clock nearby) Rocky: Listen, the toy store opens in thirty minutes. You have to be the first one there to buy a Shiny Red FireBoom for me! Please! Or… (holds up treat) ...no treat Zuma: Why do you want me to do this? Rocky: I. Am. Begging! You! I need it more than anything in the whole wide world! Zuma: Rocky! (sighs) Fine. Sure, Rocky. I’ll do it. Rocky: Oh, thank you, bruh! (gives the chocolate lab cash) Now, go! Go on! Quick like a race car! (Zuma runs off. Cut to him advancing down the sidewalk. He passes by a candy vendor standing by a cart of sweet treats and other goodies) Candy Vendor: Howdy, lil' doggy! Care to sample on some goodies? Zuma: Huh? Oh...yes, but I can’t! Candy Vendor: Wait, please! It’ll only take at least a nanosecond, puppy! (The guy holds out a plate of three of the same treats, except the sizes are different) Candy Vendor: This week we have a double-sized melted marshmallow and chocolate cookie sandwich with a vanilla center. It’s so good! (Zuma stops and turns to him) Candy Vendor: Small, medium, or large? Zuma: Small, please. I’m on a diet (Dissolve to Zuma eating up this great-tasting treat) Zuma: (mouth full) Oh! The chocolate-covered popcorn is good! Do you have --- (Gasp) Uh oh! I’m late! (to the vendor) Sorry! I have to go! (He runs off. Cut to the toy store’s interior; kids ran out of the store with their own Shiny Red FireBoom. Gander gets one as well. Next to him is the toy store vendor) Gander: Awesome! Toy Store Vendor: Okay. Looks like you’ve got the last one (Pan to a shocked Zuma) Zuma: The last one? (Panicked, he runs up to Gander) Zuma: Hey, Gander! Can I have that toy? Gander: Uh, Zuma. I bought it first. Sorry. (Zuma grabs for it) Zuma: But Rocky needs it. (Gander pulls it back) Gander: Okay, wait a second. Rocky needs it? Zuma: Yeah! Gander: That Rocky. You don’t buy something just because some people have it. You have to be happy with what you have Zuma: Huh? Gander: That’s what my parents always tell me. I hate to sound mean, but Rocky is being a hoarder Zuma: A hoarder? What does that mean? Gander: When you’re a hoarder, you want everything in the world. Maybe try telling him that (With that, he walks off) Zuma: But...are you sure you don’t want to give me that toy? (No response. Zuma whimpers in defeat.) Zuma: Oh no (Dissolve to the sad dog walking down a sidewalk. He passes by the candy vendor, who grins) Candy Vendor: Why, howdy there again, lil' doggy! (Zuma looks up at him) Zuma: (sadly) Hey Candy Vendor: You silly canine. You ran off before I could offer ya a deal of a lifetime. Today and today only, we’re givin’ out coupons that entitle ye for fifty percent of all candy for an entire year. (Zuma brightens up) Zuma: Half off? (He reaches for the coupon but stops) Zuma: Wait...no, no. I don’t think… Candy Vendor: (sighs) Look, I’m gonna lay some real-world truth awn ya right now, young puppy. My boss is gonna fire me if I can't sell enough coupons (Zuma just looks at him) Candy Vendor: Please? (puts hands together beseechingly) You’re ma only little ball o’ hope (Cut to a close-up of the coupon in Zuma’s paws, then to him walking back to the Lookout. He trips over a pebble and gets up to see a scrape on his front right paw. He holds it tight) Zuma: This is a terrible day! (He hears Rocky calling to him at the window) Rocky: Hey, Zuma! Hurry up! This is the most exciting day of my life! (Wincing in pain, Zuma stands up and throws the coupon aside) Zuma: (to himself) I really hate this day. (calling out to Rocky) I’m coming! (Zuma picks up the coupon and sadly and slowly rips it to shreds. Then he lets the breeze take the pieces away. Cut to Zuma in the Lookout) Rocky: Don’t keep me waiting! Where is it? Zuma: I can’t tell you Rocky: What do you mean? Come on, spill the beans! Zuma: I can’t tell you! Rocky: Dude, just say it! Zuma: I can’t tell you! Rocky: Please! Zuma: I can’t tell you! Rocky: Did you --- Zuma: I can’t tell you! Rocky: --- get the --- Zuma: I can’t tell you! Rocky: --- Shiny Red FireBoom?! Zuma: I CAN’T TELL YOU!!! Rocky: Zuma, please! Spit it out! I can take it! (Zuma sighs deeply) Zuma: Well...what happened was… (Dissolve to a while later after Zuma explains what happens, then cut to a surprised Rocky) Rocky: No, no! It can’t be true! (Marshall and Rubble walk in) Marshall: Rocky, Zuma. Chase wants to know if --- Rocky: Oh, it’s terrible! Rubble: What is? Rocky: Zuma got robbed! Marshall: What?! What happened? Zuma: Well, you see...it was like this… (Wavering dissolve to Zuma walking out of the toy store with the last Shiny Red FireBoom, satisfied with himself. Cut to Gander in line) Gander: Hi. I’d like the new Shiny Red FireBoom please Toy Store Vendor: I’m sorry. We’re sold out (Zuma heard the kids inside groan with disappointment) Zuma: (to himself) Maybe they’ll get more of those in one day Gander: (from o.s.) HEY!! (He turns around and saw Gander standing near the entrance with an expression of raw anger) Zuma: Hey, Gander. What’s up, dude? Gander: Don’t "Gander" me! You’ve got the last Shiny Red FireBoom, and I want it! Zuma: So do I Gander: What would you need it for? You’re a dog! Zuma: Just because I’m a dog doesn’t mean I can’t play with toys Gander: Yeah right Zuma: And what happened to nice Gander? I thought you stopped being a bully Gander: Maybe in your dreams, but in reality, I get what I want and what I want will be all mine forever. If that Shiny Red FireBoom doesn’t come to me, then I’ll make you give it up Zuma: No! Gander: What’s this? Zuma’s playing "hard to get"? That’s very funny. I hope you give up that toy soon, because that doesn’t belong to you Zuma: I bought it first, so it’s mine Gander: Well, I don’t see your name on it. So, I guess it belongs to me (Gander snatches the toy from Zuma) Zuma: Hey! Please give that back! That's mine! Gander: (mockingly) Pweeze give that back! Wah, wah, wah! (He picks him up by his stomach and throws him) Zuma: Woooaaah! (The pup lands inside a trash can, which causes the thing to topple and fall on one side. Gander goes to the trash can and looks inside) Gander: Thanks for the toy, idiot! (He walks off, laughing. Wavering dissolve to the present; Zuma sits while sulking. He turns to Rocky, Marshall and Rubble) Zuma: And that’s what happened. (Marshall starts to walk off) Marshall: Well, let’s go see what Ryder will say about that Rocky: No, Marshall! I’ll get in trouble for sneaking Zuma to a toy store. It has to be top-secret Zuma: Why should we keep this from Ryder? We should be grateful that I’m still alive, and that I’m not poisoned by something. And...I promise I’ll do whatever you tell me, Rocky. Honest Rocky: That doesn’t matter now. It’s not your fault. It’s Gander’s! Rubble: Ugh! I can’t believe he’s fooled us into thinking he’s a nice kid! But he’s not! Marshall: Yeah! Rocky: Don’t worry. We’ll find that sucker and straighten him out. We’ll need help from our fellow animatronics (He grabs the phone next to him and dials a number) Rocky: Hey, animatronics. What have you got so far? (Cut to nighttime in the toy store. The nine robots come out of their hiding spot, then make their way to a computer. The brains of the nine mechanical team turns it on and looks up something. The fashion one is talking into a phone) Ulysses: Hello, Rocky. Felix is checking on the customer database now. We’ll be there when we get the copy Others: Right! (Cut to the animatronics sneaking into the house through the open window) Marshall: (confused) And why didn’t you go through the front door? Manny: Marshall, this is top-secret. We’re supposed to get in through the window Cappy: That means they don’t ring the doorbell and they don’t go through the front door Rocky: Okay, guys. What have you got? (Cut to frame all; Felix pulls out a folded paper and unfolds it) Felix: Well, I’ve got a list of names of everyone who buys from that toy store Thorn: Of course, we’ve got to narrow it down (Spike settles next to Zuma with a sketchbook and paper in hand) Spike: Okay, Zuma. Describe the kid who robbed you. No detail is too small Zuma: (sighs) I’ll tell you as much as I can (Dissolve to a while later; he stays in the same spot. Everyone else stared at the drawing in shock) Zuma: And that’s it. That’s all I can remember (Jack screams and runs for cover under a blanket) Jack: Don’t let that guy eat me! I don’t taste good! Spike: Well, I’d be darned! That’s quite a character Ulysses: Ugh! He simply looks horrid! Kunekune: I’m with you on that, Ulysses (Cut to the drawing in close-up; it is of a disfigured figure of what appears to be Gander, though it’s hard to tell from the odd details Zuma gives them. On one side of his body is weak and bony, while the other is large and buffy. His shirt is orange on the left and green on the right. Pants are split from gray one the skinny side and black on the larger side. His glasses are slightly lopsided and his frizzed out hair is a deep red. Back to the gang) Cappy: Well, this guy won’t be hard to find Zuma: You know, maybe everyone’s afraid of him. I think it’s best if you guys don’t risk your lives out there trying to find him Kunekune: But he stole a toy from you. Don’t you want to teach him a lesson for stealing? Zuma: Yeah, but… Rocky: Don’t worry, Zuma. We’re all friends, and we’ll do anything we can to find your bully Zuma: But...But how will you find him? Felix: We don’t need to know his specific location on a GPS. We just need to split up and search the entire place Rubble: Huh? What’s a...ETX? Felix: GPS. It’s a device used to find places you want to go Spike: I’m sure wherever he is, we’ll tie him down Rocky: Come on! (They all get ready for the search when they heard…) Zuma: NO!! (All turned to Zuma) Zuma: Don’t go out there! What if one of you get...kidnapped? Thorn: Then we’ll find the friend that gets kidnapped Marshall: Yeah. We’ll search the parks, the street alleys, anywhere! Felix: Let's go! (All dash off, leaving Zuma behind and to worry. Cut to Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Cappy, and Manny at Medley and Gene’s lair; the mixed breed shines a flashlight into the girl’s face, causing her to squint) Medley: You guys always blame me for everything Rocky: Exactly, because you’re a bad guy Gene: Leave my Medley alone Manny: Not until she answers our question. (He takes out the drawing) Marshall: (points to drawing) Have you seen anyone that looks like this? (The evil girl looks at it and recoils) Medley: UGH! That guy is disgusting! Cappy: So you don’t know where he is? Medley: No, and can you do me one favor? Rubble: What’s that? Medley: (sternly) Never shine a flashlight in my face! (Cut to Kunekune, Felix, Jack, and Ulysses at a park; the phoenix has a poster of the Shiny Red FireBoom. So far, they have not spotted a kid with the toy) Kunekune: I don’t see anyone with the toy. Do you? Felix: No. There’s so many kids here Ulysses: Then we should keep looking Jack: I’m on it (He gets down on all fours and sniffs the ground like how a dog is trying to sniff out whatever they’re looking for. After a while, he lifts his head slightly and points his nose to something like a pointer dog) Ulysses: I suppose that means you found something? Felix: Lead the way, Jack Jack: Aye aye (They follow him to a young boy in the sand box, who does not have the the Shiny Red FireBoom) Felix: Jack, this kid doesn’t have the toy! Jack: No, but he has something I like (He reaches into the boy’s pocket and pulls out a lollipop) Felix: (sarcastically) There goes Jack, stealing candy from a baby...uh, toddler Boy: I hate lollipops Jack: What?! But...there the best thing in the world. How could you not like ---? (He instantly pops the candy in his mouth and smiles) Jack: Love that bubble gum flavor Ulysses: (sighs) We’re wasting time (Cut to Ryder in the garden. Zuma walks up to him) Zuma: Ryder, dude. I’ve done something terrible Ryder: What is it, Zuma? Zuma: Well...I’m just gonna give it to you straight (Dissolve to the pair in the Lookout; Zuma is lying down sadly covering his eyes) Ryder: Look, Zuma. We all make mistakes. (Zuma slowly lifts his paws from his eyes; Ryder smiles) And that’s how we learn. I don’t think you’ll ever do that again Zuma: No way Ryder: So, what do you think you should do? Zuma: Hmm...call everyone and...tell the truth? Ryder: Yeah, Zuma. It’s better to be honest and face the consequences Zuma: Yeah. I hope they haven’t found the guy yet Ryder: (looks at drawing) I don’t think they’re going to find this person. (puts picture down) Okay. I’m going to pick up some dinner. And thank you, Zuma, for being honest (Zuma nods. Ryder gets up and leaves the scene. The chocolate labrador walks over to the phone) Zuma: Hmm...let’s see. "Hey, dudes. I have something to tell you."… (The phone rings and Zuma instantly picks it up to answer) Zuma: Hey! Hello? Rocky: (on phone) Zuma, come to the graveyard. We’ve got him! Hurry! Zuma: (gasps) What?! Rocky: (on phone) Yeah, no thanks to your wonky description. Luckily, we’ve found the toy Zuma: (sighs) Aw, man... (Cut to Zuma approaching the graveyard. The animatronics and the three pups are there; all are crossed) Rocky: Come on, dude! What took you so long? (pointing to someone o.s.) He’s over there! (Cappy comes over) Cappy: And don’t worry, Zuma. We told him he owes you an apology (Zoom in on Zuma as he gasps. His "bully", which the others tied up in ropes, is none other than Gander. The boy was surprised to see him) Gander: Zuma? Manny: (needled) Zip it, traitor! Jack: Yeah! You don't talk until we say you can! Kunekune: Which will probably be never (Cut back to Zuma) Zuma: Gander… Gander: Zuma, what’s going on? (struggles to break free) Why did your friends tie me up? What could I have done to you guys? I mean, I know I bought the last Shiny Red FireBoom, but they think I messed you up. I swear, I didn’t do anything wrong (Cut to the steamed animatronics, Marshall, Rocky and Rubble) Spike: (angrily) You threw him into a garbage can just because he bought the last Shiny Red FireBoom Thorn: (ditto) So why don’t you just admit that you were angry with him (Back to Gander) Gander: Angry? I was never angry with him today. Why would I be angry? (Younger boys) Felix: Don’t play stupid with us, Gander Marshall: Yeah. Zuma, tell him how you feel about it (Back to Zuma. He suddenly snapped) Zuma: NOOOOO!!! (Shock and surprise was suddenly on everyone’s faces) Zuma: No, no, no, no! NO! I don’t want to say how I feel! (stops) You know what I do want to talk about? Manny: If it has anything to do with pup food, I’m gonna throw up Zuma: NO! It’s not about pup food! I want to talk about what really happened! To make a long story short…(takes in a deep breaths lets go with...) I LIED!! All but Zuma: WHAT?! Zuma: I lied, okay? I lied! Rocky, I spent all of that money you gave me on candy! Gander, I made up a story in which you took the last Shiny Red FireBoom from me and threw me in a trash can! And everyone… (takes out the crud drawing) ...this looks nothing like Gander! (Then he drops the drawing and drags a coffin his size as he starts to walk away) Zuma: I’m sorry, dudes. I’m gonna walk away now. If you need me, I’m going to be at my house, planning a funeral for myself in case you want to turn me red, black, and blue...for lying (Cut back to the others) Zuma: (from o.s. distance) “My tombstone would read something like "Here lies Zuma, also known as "The Liar” (Ulysses scowls, the rest do so) Ulysses: He’s just making a big scene over nothing! Marshall: That liar! Manny: If he wasn’t my friend, I would’ve dumped him for a long time (The others share their disgust and anger) Gander: Hey, guys! Isn’t anyone gonna untie me? All but Gander: NO! (Dissolve to a long shot of the Lookout, then cut to the interior. All but Rocky are eating hamburgers; the mixed breed has a scowl on his face) Kunekune: Where’s Zuma? Ryder: He’s not hungry. He doesn’t even want dessert Thorn: Oh, please, Kunekune. Why even worry about that liar? Spike: Just let him be. He’s probably going to lie some more to us Rocky: He’s better off without us Ryder: (to Rocky, sternly) I don’t know where this disrespectfulness is coming from, young pup. He told me everything, but I was able to forgive him, unlike all of you. I think he has learned his lesson. Rocky, why don’t you go to Zuma and apologize?” (Rocky sighs and gets up. Cut to Zuma on the cushion sulking. Rocky goes over to him.) Rocky: Zuma, listen. I’m very upset about this. But I’ll let it go (Zuma gasps happily) Zuma: You will? Rocky: Totally. I mean, I’d rather have you back. And you know what? I don’t care about getting that Shiny Red FireBoom Zuma: But...you really wanted it Rocky: Yeah, but I’m not interested in getting it. What matters most is that I have awesome friends Zuma: Wow! Rocky: And I’ll make sure the others apologize for saying those awful things about you Zuma; What did they say? Rocky: You don’t wanna know Zuma: Hey, dude. Do you know where Chase and Skye are? (Cut to Chase and Skye feeding Mr. Porter cookies) Chase/Skye: Come on, Mr. Porter! Have more cookies! (They giggled) Mr. Porter: (to himself) Someone help me (Snap to black) THE ENDCategory:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three